That Girl Is a Problem
by RavenclawGenius
Summary: Becommisar: Beca is Chloe's closest friend, and Chloe just wants to help her.


_Author's Note: ... Okay,_ so I love me some Bechloe, and if you've read any of my works before, you know I love my Mitchsen, too _–_ but after the sequel, I sort of _have_ to do a Becommisar fic. Right...? That being said, Aubrey _will_ be in this fic, and Chloe and Beca will still be very close. I have no idea how long this is going to be, or how frequently I'll update it, but I had to write it. As of right now, this is all going to be from Chloe's POV, but there's a good chance that I'll do a spin-off one-shot or two from Beca's or the Kommisar's POV, instead.

* * *

Beca Mitchell is Chloe's closest friend.

Aubrey had been that for her once, and they admittedly still talk, but it's not the same. Conversations with Aubrey are always layered and loaded with too much history; too much hurt, and–

Well, Beca is Chloe's closest friend, now.

Beca makes Chloe laugh, and Chloe is constantly in awe of her. She's talented, and smart, and she's so determined and awkwardly precious that Chloe sometimes wonders why she never _did_ fall in love with her tiny DJ. But she's always been a little curious about Beca, because Chloe pretty openly just loves _people_ , but she's never in her life seen a straight girl wear as much plaid as her closest friend.

She knows it's a stereotype, but still… matched with Beca's behaviorisms, sometimes, Chloe just has to wonder.

She also wonders if Beca ever wonders, because she's never mentioned it to Chloe, but she's also Beca; there are a lot of things that Beca doesn't mention to anyone, and Chloe knows she hears more than most. She's not sure Beca would share her sexual confusion with _anyone_ , though, because her only other viable option is Jesse, and Chloe knows _that_ conversation would never happen before Beca was sure. If that's even something that Beca thinks about.

Chloe knows Worlds are a huge concern, and they're driving her into crazy levels of stress – God help her, Chloe finds herself snapping at the Bellas like Aubrey once had, and feeling nauseous like her, too – but she thinks maybe she should find time somewhere to bring the subject up with Beca. Her best friend is graduating this year, and Chloe might not have as much time to help Beca as she'd like.

Chloe tries not to think about it, because as great as Emily's voice is, and as much promise as she shows, _Chloe's_ Bellas – Chloe's _family –_ are mostly leaving at the end of the year, and Chloe thinks maybe that might mean it's time for her to leave, too. And Chloe doesn't know if she can handle life outside of Barden, yet.

It's hard to find much time to speak with Beca, though, because Beca's around for the big things – the things like Hood Night, and all of their practices, and everything really _important_ – but she hasn't been around the house as much, just to hang around.

Chloe misses her, and she wonders what Beca's up to, but she knows better than to pry, with Beca, and she knows it's safer not to.

Still, Chloe's need to speak with her grows _exponentially_ after the car show.

The car show that those stupid, _ridiculously_ talented Germans stole as part of the Bellas' world tour.

* * *

"Barden Bellas," the blonde German leader remarks as she is handed a towel, heavy amusement coloring both her expression and her words. She dabs delicately against the lines of her throat, and Chloe already wants to hate her. "You came to see us. Is it because you are – what do the American kids say? – Jelly?"

"We are _so_ _not jelly,_ " Chloe has to reply, arms folded across her chest.

Germans shouldn't even be allowed to use American slang, anyway, she defends internally. Especially not to _insult_ them.

That's just _rude_.

"We should really thank you for making this tour a reality," the blonde says, faux-earnestness nearly convincing Chloe that she's actually sincere about it. "You know, with your bumbling ineptitude? We should send them something," she remarks offhandedly to the bulky, mesh-top-wearing man-boy at her side. "Fruit basket?" She suggests.

"Yum yum," man-boy replies, his face just way too smug for Chloe's appreciation.

"Or would you prefer… mini muffins?" The blonde tries again, smile fixed firmly in place, and eyes honing in on Beca's.

Chloe wants to reply – because this woman is just _offensive_ , and pushes _way_ further on this mocking adventure than Chloe is willing to accept – but since she's now directing her words solely at Beca, Chloe waits for the Bellas' captain to spit back a reply.

Beca's great with comebacks; her high levels of snark make hurtful impact sometimes, but these Germans _deserve it_ , so Chloe's willing to let Beca have this one.

When she looks at Beca, though, she's a little boggled by the DJ's hands. It's just… they keep _moving_ , and that's a little strange for Beca. Chloe talks with her hands, but Beca usually lets her facial expressions do most of the work for her.

"Okay, we didn't come here to start something with you guys. We just wanted to check you out before the Worlds, where we're gonna kick your ass," Beca smiles and remarks pleasantly, despite the obvious confrontation in her words.

Chloe smiles smugly in reply, nodding her agreement as the Bellas echo their support behind her, but a second later and Chloe thinks they've all done more to harm than help.

Das Sound Machine's leader prowls three steps forward, and Beca's smirk falls abruptly flat.

Chloe can't actually blame her, because this woman is fierce and intimidating and _all kinds of tall_ , and she's suddenly _very_ close to Beca, who maybe meets eye-level at the German's neck.

"You? You are the kicker of ass?" The blonde degrades with a wide smile.

Chloe feels deeply abused by this impossible level of blasé. It's like this arrogant woman doesn't even view the Bellas as a threat! And- well, she should!

"Well, yeah…" Beca replies with a forced shrug, but it's obvious to Chloe that she's lost a lot of her usual confidence, and Chloe sort of hates that. And she wonders _why_ ; Beca's, like… _unflappable!_

"But you are so tiny," the blonde laughs delightedly. "Like an elf. Or is it a fairy? … Sprite?" She pauses, and pitches a question in German at her man-boy, who had stepped forward with her in perfect, annoying synchrony as she approached Beca.

"Troll," man-boy leans forward to offer arrogantly, and Chloe scoffs at his proximity.

"That's it! You are like a troll," the leader gloats happily.

Chloe sucks in a small, sharp, panicked breath, because height jokes are _not_ condoned by Beca, _ever,_ and this woman is _really_ pushing it. Beca might actually hit her, and Chloe isn't totally sure that she'd stop her, at this point.

"You- are physically _flawless –_ "

It takes a moment for Chloe's expression to adjust to her confusion, because Beca's comeback is unexpectedly… well, not a comeback at all.

"Thank you," the blonde replies solemnly, glancing down briefly to view herself, as well, as if to confirm it for herself.

Like that's _necessary_ , Chloe huffs internally. _Obviously_ the German is pretty.

"But it doesn't mean I _like_ you," Beca replies waspishly, before confusion decorates the lines of her forehead nearly as soon as she's finished.

Chloe wants to sigh, because she really _should_ have found time to address this before, but she supposes that she doesn't actually need to wonder about Beca quite so much, anymore.

She's clearly flustered, and it's clearly this _German's_ fault.

"We are not _scared_ about the Worlds, because when the _Bellas_ hit the stage, we are gonna blow minds," Chloe says confidently, saving Beca the embarrassment of allowing the Germans to edge in a reply.

"With what?" Man-boy scoffs. "More of Flabby Abby's baby chute?"

"That's not my name," Fat Amy steps forward to reply angrily.

"I don't know your name," he shrugs. "It could be anything. Obese Denise… Inflexible Tina… Lazy Susan…"

"My _nomer_ ist _Fat_ _Amy,_ und I eat krauts like you for lunch," Fat Amy raises her pointer finger indignantly.

"Your team is like a- how do you say that? A heated mess. You know, a mess where heat is applied to it, so what once was a little messy is now _even_ messier," he answers smugly.

Chloe thinks he's even ruder that his blonde counterpart, and it's more than a little infuriating.

"Darlings, please take my advice," the blonde says lowly. If Chloe wasn't watching her, she'd think it was a generally directed statement, but her startlingly blue eyes never leave Beca's, and Chloe wants to whine, because Beca is _obviously_ in no state to defend them, right now, and this woman is _obviously_ using that to her advantage. " _Don't_ try to beat us. You can't. We are the best," she says earnestly, almost like she's _apologetic_ about it, however insincere _that_ sentiment definitely is. "And now I really must go rest my neck," she arches it pointedly. "It is sore from looking down on you," she smiles vaguely.

"Okay!" Beca laughs breathlessly, and Chloe considers touching her shoulder just to stop her, but she halts herself in effort not to make Beca feel worse. It's understandable that she's a little… _useless_ against the blonde German, but it _does_ sort of make them look weak. "Just because you're making me very sexually confused does not mean you are intimidating. We have nothing to lose! We have _literally_ nothing!"

"Ookay," Chloe nods indulgently, trying to suppress any further 'insults' attempting to escape Beca's mouth.

"Aca-wiedersehen, bitches! Oh, what is happening?" Beca ducks her head into her hands immediately, morosely mumbling into them. Chloe contemplates discussing it with her, and opens her mouth to do exactly that, but she realizes that this is _Beca,_ and Chloe knows her well enough to know that her small friend will _not_ discuss this around the entire group. "Why am I using my hands so much?" Beca blunders, confused.

Chloe sighs and resigns herself to talk to Beca about this later. They have a lot of _serious_ planning to do for the Bellas, first.

* * *

 _Author's Note (Part Deux):_ I know this is short, and largely it's just a retelling of the Bellas first meeting DSM, but I will be adding scenes in the future, and expanding upon the ones shown in the movie. Please review, and tell me what you think! Thanks. : )


End file.
